Users have traditionally utilized buttons and knobs to control appliances such as stoves. These appliances have not provided for hands-free operation, such as through voice or motion/gesture control. If a user's hand was covered in sauce, for example, the user may have had the choice of either getting sauce on knobs, or else risk burning what is on the stove while taking time to clean their hands. Further, these appliances have not been customizable to specific users.
Accordingly, a need exists for an appliance that provides customizable hands-free operation for specific users, and media and methods of use of such appliances.